


Second First Time

by WriteForLife



Category: My Sweet Bodyguard (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteForLife/pseuds/WriteForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the trilogy.</p>
<p>Subaru finally gets his just reward.</p>
<p>Word count: 1730</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but good feels now.
> 
> This is the end of the series. If you've stuck around for this long, I thank you. I hope you enjoy the smexy time ahead.

     Subaru propped his feet up on his desk. It had been nearly a month since Fae had agreed to give him a second chance, but they hadn’t really had much in the way of opportunities to actually get together.  He’d been swamped with learning all the ins and outs of his new job, while she was in the middle of reorganizing a newly-acquired company that had had some start-up problems, as well as getting her sons ready for the new school year.    
      They’d spoken on the phone a few times, and did a lot of texting.  
      “Speaking of which…” he muttered to himself, sliding a finger across the screen of his phone.    
      He smiled at her picture in his text list.  
      ‘Hey beautiful,’ he typed. ‘How’s your day?’  
      He hit the send button and imagined her smile when she read it.  
      Her reply took a few minutes.  
      ‘Pretty good. Between reschedules and cancellations, my work day just ended. Gonna get in some ‘mommy-free’ time before I have to go pick up the boys.’  
      He sat up straight in his chair and took a moment to check his calendar for the second half of the day.   
      Nothing that couldn’t wait.  
      ‘How about some couple time?’ He asked.  
      He waited anxiously for the reply.  
      It didn’t take long.   
      A big smile emoji, followed by ‘Where?’  
      ‘Come to my office. We’ll go from there.’  
      ‘See you in 10.’  
      He stood and walked to the door of his office, speaking briefly to his secretary.  
      “I’m expecting a visitor in about ten minutes. A Mrs. Aikawa. Please send her in as soon as she arrives.”  
      “Yes, sir,” the young woman answered with a smile.  
      He returned to his office, making certain the blinds were closed and his work computer turned off and put away, preparing to leave for the day as soon as she arrived, and he began to daydream about possible dates.  
      His phone rang, stirring him from his reverie.  It was the superintendent from the nearest district.  He sighed and answered it, just as the knock came announcing Fae’s arrival.  He waved her in as he sat in his chair, trying his best to politely get the older man off the phone. He signaled his secretary to close the door tightly, and he smiled as he heard the ‘click’ of the knob.  
      Fae wore a bright blue wrap dress with silver heels and black nylons, and her usual lovely smile.  
      While he talked, she first leaned against the desk beside him, then, as the conversation continued, took a seat on it, crossing her legs at the knees and leaning back on her hands.   
      He sat forward and started caressing her legs with his free hand, kissing the top knee.  
      Finally, he was able to disconnect the phone call.  He sighed and stood, putting the phone in his jacket pocket, then leaned over the woman on his desk and kissed her soundly.  She slid her arms around him and uncrossed her legs, allowing his hips between her knees.    
      He slid one hand around to the small of her back, while the other found its way under the hem of her dress and began exploring along the outside of her thigh.   The top edge of her silky nylons was a soft, stretchy lace, and then his fingers found the silk of her skin.  They slid lightly up to the edge of her panties and followed the band.  
      Her surprised gasp when his fingers reached her inner thigh made him smile, and he slid his hand around to her ass, pulling her closer, letting her feel his own body’s reaction to her.  
      She responded by wrapping her legs around his hips and nipping playfully at his lips, sliding one hand around to begin unbuttoning his shirt.    
      He growled low in his throat. This Fae was much more at ease and playful with her sexuality than when they had first dated, and he liked it.    
      Her hands were warm where they slid over his bare skin, pushing his shirt open; her lips a spot of heat as she began kissing the exposed area.  He sucked in a sharp breath when she began teasing one of his nipples with her tongue and teeth.  
      “Ahh… Fae…” he sighed, looking down at her.  
       She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes darkened with desire, the impish grin on her red lips.    
      He cupped her chin and took possession of her lips again, reaching down with his free hand to untie the belt that held her dress closed.  He felt her warm hands on his belly, making short work of his belt and the button and zipper of his slacks that fell quickly to the floor.  
      A thrill zapped through his body when she ran her fingers up the length of his hard cock, teasing through the fabric of his boxers, questing into the opening to tickle the tip.    
      He growled again, biting at her neck while he grabbed her hands, holding her wrists above her head in one hand.  
      “Vixen,” he grumbled, opening her dress and laying her back on the desk.  
       “Maybe…” she teased.   
      With a last kiss, he let loose of her wrists and straightened to get a good look at her, running his hands down her body. Her cheeks were flushed, whether with lust, or embarrassment, or some combination of the two, he wasn’t sure.  Her nipples were already hard, and not covered at all by the black lace shelf bra that she wore.  He grinned and teased them with his fingers for a moment, making her writhe on the desk. He continued his exploration, fingertips brushing lightly over the soft skin of her stomach.  A small gasp escaped her lips, the muscles of her stomach twitching and jumping at the unaccustomed touch.  
      His fingers swirled around her navel. At some point in the past, she’d gotten it pierced. A small sapphire glittered there, and he smiled to see his birthstone.    
      He encountered the band of her hipsters, slipping his fingers inside and teasing the black lace panties down her thighs and off her feet.   He pushed her knees apart, revealing every inch of her body to his sight.  
      “My Fae…” he whispered and leaned over, raining kisses on her face.  “You are so beautiful.”  
      He trailed kisses down her body, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of her skin, hands caressing her sides.  One stopped at her hip, the other slid down the crease where her thigh met her body, following the path to her wet pussy.  She sucked in a deep breath as his fingers tickled her nether lips, teasing them until his mouth caught up with his hand.  At the same moment his lips enveloped her clit, his fingers slid inside, caressing and tickling, searching for her sweet spot.  
     “Haaaaaaa….” was the only sound she managed.  A glance in the mirror beside the door revealed her head thrown back, fingers gripping the edge of the desk above her head, eyes closed.   
      He smiled to himself and continued his ministrations until her body began to tremble and her breathing became ragged.  He felt her fingers tangle in his hair.  
      “…ssSubaru…pleassse….” she sighed.  
      He tickled her clit with his tongue one last time, sliding his underwear down to his ankles as he straightened up.  He took his cock loosely in one hand, rubbing the tip against her slit, teasing as he bent over her.  He nibbled on her nipples before moving up to suck on her neck, leaving a hickey at the point where her neck and shoulder met.  He planted a few more kisses up her neck, then met her gaze.  
       “I’ve wanted this for so long, my princess,” he said.  “I don’t want to disappoint or rush things. I love you. Are you sure?”  
      Her smile was both loving and a little irritated as she slid her arms around his neck.  
      “Do you really think I’d have let things go this far if I weren’t sure? I want you, Subaru. I want you to make love to me.”  She sealed the deal with a hard kiss.  
      “I would never dream of keeping my lady waiting,” he answered, finally sliding inside of her.  Her pussy was hot and wet and tight around his cock, and he could feel her muscles clenching him even tighter.  He nearly came right then and there, and had to take a few deep breaths while imagining his grandmother’s face, to slow things down.    
      After a moment, he started thrusting, slow and gentle at first, then harder and faster.  He supported his weight on one hand, and reached down with the other to rub her clit.    
      Her eyes opened wide and she let out a surprised “Oh!” at the additional sensations.  
      He wanted to make sure she reached orgasm at least once before he did, because he knew they wouldn’t have time for another round, and he wasn’t sure how long it would be before they would have this opportunity again.    
      It wasn’t long before she began whimpering, her hips bucking to meet his with each thrust. Her nails dug into his back as her body shuddered with her release.  He kept his rhythm up for a few more thrusts, long enough to lean down and whisper into her ear.  
      “Mine…” he sighed, burying himself as deep as he could before he came.   
      He lay on top of her for a few seconds, breathing heavily, her body trembling while she clung to him.    
      He stood slowly, sliding one arm under her knees, the other around her back, and carried her the few steps to the couch against the wall. He sat, keeping her on his lap, and leaned back, throwing a light blanket over their hips.    
      “Thank you,” he said quietly, kissing her forehead and stroking her shoulder.    
      He felt several light kisses placed along his collarbone and as far up his neck as she could reach from her current position.  
       “My pleasure,” she whispered. “And thank you.”  
       He laughed quietly, low in his throat.  
       “Mmm…. my pleasure, princess. Are you comfortable?”  
      She snuggled tighter against him, her cheek on his chest.  
      “Yes. I’m happy right here.”  
       “That’s because you’re right where you have always belonged.” 


End file.
